1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of medical devices, and encompasses apparatuses for use during surgery and surgical methods. In particular, the application relates to surgical hand tools having a plurality of configurations including a forceps configuration and a scissors configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical tools typically serve a single function. Surgical scissors are useful for cutting tissue. Surgical forceps are useful for manipulating tissues. Electrosurgical devices are useful for cauterization, hemostasis, and for tissue dissection. Electrosurgical devices most commonly involve radiofrequency (RF) energy wherein a voltage gradient is produced between two points and current flows through the tissue, dissipating energy as heat. This in turn allows refolding of protein and coagulation or dissection of tissue.
Each surgical tool has limitations. For instance, in relation to electrosurgical devices, the passage of current through the tissue does not allow cutting of all tissues. This limitation is pronounced when the distance between the two contact points of the device is increased. Furthermore, tissue cutting can be accomplished more quickly with scissors in many instances where cauterization is not needed for hemostasis.